Humans and Ponies Collide
by PrinceCosmos
Summary: The life of ponies and humans would forever change after the war when their worlds mysteriously merged
1. Prolouge

Many centuries ago, the human world and the pony world combined. The new spicies both tried to establish dominance, but no one could agree who would hold it.

A war broke out, a castrophic war. Many died, on both sides. The humans had superior technowlogy and were able to fire projectiles that moved too fast for even the best of unicorns to stop

The humans were winning, badly. Untill one day a young unicorn found a book that told of the human body and how it worked. The unicorns studied this book for months. Then in the next battle, the fight was finally even. The unicorns were able to stop organs from working in the human body, killing them instantly.

This bloody war would of made the two races extinct if it countinued. And it continued for a terrible 3 years. Millions died a month. And no victor was seen in the future.

Then one day. a young boy met an injured pony. The pony instantly felt hosility twords the boy, and was going to just kill him on the spot. Yet, the boy held something out to the pony, a medical pack. He had seen the pony earlier and smuggled it from the troops.

Reluctantly, the pony took the pack and saw its contents, and smiled at the boy. The two became close friends. The next day the boy woke up with a strange mark on his hand. It was the the cutie mark of the pony. The boy was 9 years old.

The boy snuck back to the humans, but was caught by the unicorns. The unicorns wanted to make an example of him. so they tied him up to a post. They were going to spear him through his arms and make him suffer. They were going to make his kind watch, as they were on an overpass looking over a current battle.

The pony the boy befrended ran in. He simple said "Stop" and everypony obeyed. For the pony was the ruler of their time, Princess Celestia. The alicorn told the boy to hold up his hand, and he obeyed. The ponies were marvled and shocked by the mark on his hand.

Five days later a peace treaty was issued, knowing that the two races could work togather. The humans took only 4 days to accept it, thanks to the boy. It soon later was discovered that the ponies could connect to the humans only at the age of 9. No one knew why, no one cared.

So a tradition started, ponies and children would grow up togather, and connect when they were 9. This new peace treaty was only a test run. and after putting it into place for 20 years, and it working, they kept it.

The ponies gave the humans their magic, through the marks they gave them. The humans shared their technowlogy with the humans. This was how it worked. How it always worked.


	2. The New Rainbow

"5 More days!" Josh exclaimed. "I turn 9 in 5 more days!" Joseph rolled his eyes. Joseph had brown short hair that was sticking up in the front, and Josh had really short dark blonde hair on the side and slightly darker and longer hair on the top. Joseph had longer hair than Josh

"Dont brag, I still have 7 months!" Jeremy exclaimed. Jeremy had hair that almost went down to his eyebrows. they all had pale skin. Joseph had green eyes, and was the tallest. Jeremy had brown eyes and was the shortest. Josh was in the middle with bright blue eyes.

"You may have 7 months, but I only have 3!" Joseph boasted. Twilight came over and sat down at their lunch table, as usual. Twilight was a purple pony, and a very gifted unicorn. her mane and tail were mostly a dark purple but they had a few stripes of lighter purple. Her cutie mark was one purple star surrounded by 5 white ones.

"Hey everyone!" she greeted them. They all greeted her back. Another pony came and sat down, it was the hard working farm pony, Applejack. Applejack had orange skin, and her mane was a bright blonde. Her cutie mark was three apples.

"Howdy everyone!" She also greeted them. and then another human came over. Her name was Sydney. Sydney was pure blonde, and had eyes like Josh's. She laughed at almost everything. Kind of like the pony comming over to them next, Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie had light pink skin, and a darker pink mane that was always a mess. Her cutie mark was two blue bloons under a yellow one. "Hey guys, guess what i got on my test, an A, thats right I got an A on a test!" She said super happily and fast.

"Wow you usually get a B, nice going Pinkie!" Twilight smiled at her. She smiled back, it was kind of her thing. Josh saw Fluttershy enter the lunchroom and waved her down. She quietly and shyly, as her name suggests slipped over to the table. "Hey everyone." She said quietly. "Hey Fluttershy, how was you day, I bet it was great!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Fluttershy had yellow skin and a pink mane that was a bit brighter than Pinkie's skin. Her cutie mark was three pink butterflies. Josh looked to the table where all the popular kids sat, and missed the rest of everyone's conversation at his table. The most popular pony in school, and the most athletic was sitting there. Rainbow dash.

Rainbow Dash had a light blue skin color and a rainbow colored mane. Her cutie mark was a white cloud with a red, blue, and yellow thunderbolt comming out of it. Josh adored Rainbow dash, and wanted to be her friend, but never worked up the courage. Rainbow looked over at Josh, and instantly looked down, blushing. She always did that, but Josh never understood why.

Rainbow had seen Josh play sports, and he always said he was bad, but he was good, like really good! She too wanted to be friends, but was also too shy to say anything, and this was something unusual for both of them. She felt embarrased that she had made eye contact with Josh, and hoped he didn't notice.

The thing about Josh was, he was nerdy, really nerdy. Rainbow knew he turned 9 in 5 days, but she suspected he would pair up with Twilight, no matter how much she wanted otherwise. Then Rainbow remembered she forgot to do her homework! Cole, a friend at her table noticed this. Cole looked like Jeremy, but with lighter brown eyes and was taller than Joseph. "What's wrong Rainbow?" He asked. "I forgot to do my homework!" She replied.

Cole laughed "Just ask one of those nerds over there to help you, your a celeberty, they can't turn you down." Rainbow gulped. "Over there?" she asked. Cole shook his head. "Yes, over there." He sighed, "Just go, you don't want to fail do you?"

Josh looked up from his conversation with Twilight about algebra to see Rainbow comming over with unfinished homework in her mouth. She smiled as she got closer.

She stopped short of the table, getting everyone's attention. She gulped. "Um, could any of you help me on my homework." Twilight smiled. "Sure, there is an open seat next to Josh you can sit in." Rainbow nodded and sat down.

As they were working, Rainbow and Josh bumped into eachother once, and they both blushed. Only Fluttershy noticed this, and she was marveled by it. She never said anything though, and Rainbow left, her homework finished, with a thanks. "I'll Never understand how y'all do that so quickly" Applejack commented.

The next days were normal, nothing strange or diffrent happened. It was Josh's birthday, but he didn't offically turn 9 untill late that night. Rainbow knew this from evesdropping on them. She knew it was now or never.

She walked up to Josh during recess. "Can I play soccer with you guys?" she asked. Josh and his group always played soccer, even Fluttershy enjoyed playing with them. "Sure" said Twilight. "It would be nice to have two athletes, not one." She remarked. Rainbow smiled at the serious joke.

Josh and Rainbow were put on opposite teams, just as Rainbow though might happen. The two were always going at it, and almost never let each other score. At the end of the game, Rainbow's team won by 2 points. And then Rainbow asked Josh if he wanted to hang out later that day.

Twilight though Josh was cool, but if they were partnered up, she didn't know if she could keep up with him in sports, no she knew she couldn't. She saw Rainbow and Josh togather and she hoped that they would be, they were perfect togather.

Twilight actually hoped to partner up with Joseph, he was smart, but not as smart as her and Josh, but he wasn't crazy good at sports either. Joseph and Twilight has been hanging out alot, so she thought it was possible.

She left got home and called Josh on her pony phone. It was just a phone designed for ponies. Josh answered, he was laughing at a joke Rainbow told him. "Hey Twi, what's up?" he asked. "Um Josh, I have a confession to make. Your a great friend and all, but I dont think we should be partnered up, you and Rainbow make a much better pair." Josh was silent fro awhile, then responded, "Would you fine if that happened?" Twilight was relieved, he was ok with it. "Yeah I'm fine with it." And she hung up.

Josh was shocked, but relieved at the same time. His only worry was if Twilight wouldn't be his friend anymore if he partnered up with Rainbow. He spent the rest of the day with her. Then he went straight to his bedroom, and waited. He waited untill 11:43, his time of birth. He got dizzy and passed out.

Josh woke in the morning to find that his hair was no longer dark blonde, and his eyes weren't blue. They were rainbow colored and magenta. He cheered, he hoped Rainbow would be ok with this.

Rainbow got to school early. She couldn't sleep. 'What if it isn't me, what if he chooses someone else' she fretted in her mind. Then Josh walked in. Rainbow's heart dropped, his hair was the same as hers. They were partners!

When Josh saw Rainbow, he ran over and hugged her. Things were about to get fun in life.


End file.
